Many recreational activities and sports, such as skiing and motorcycle riding or racing, require participants to wear goggles. Known goggles typically include a frame of rubberized plastic having sufficient rigidity to grip a lens and yet with sufficient pliability so as to deform under forces applied by a goggle strap positioned about the head of the goggle wearer so that the frame more closely conforms to the shape of the wearer's face. In order to maintain a spaced relation between the lens and the face of the goggle wearer, and to further allow air to enter into and exit from the interior of the goggle to prevent the inner surface of the lens from fogging, frames of rubberized plastic are generally curved and intricately shaped. These frames are typically manufactured by injection molding which requires expensive tooling due to the curvature and intricate frame configuration. In order to enable the manufacturer to recapture his tooling costs, these goggles are relatively expensive.